Jaidenanimations kink
by bound101
Summary: Jaiden who is 'jadienanimations' has discovered the kink of bondage and with this experience her whole life with change for the better
1. Chapter 1

soooo one big note I did not write this for the intent on hating this youtuber (in fact I like her content) so please do not comment that I'm a perv or that this is offensive if you do not like this then please simple leave and go read another story please.. im also using the ocs the youtubers have all credit belongs to that respective tuber.. also not the spelling is abit off..and im sorry if this is stupid(lol)... but with that out of the way enjoy. ^w^ 

it was a cold stormy night, the snow and tiny hail peacefully hitting the window, and the load thunder sound a big boom in the distance, where a young lady would find out her special night. Her name was Jaiden, a young animator who had it abit easy for her with her loveable bird ari, the two lived together in her comfy house she was very popular on YouTube telling stories of her life while making new ones too, but this stormy night would be special to her.

"ahh finally" she said feeling more relaxed after working on another story vid "I'm almost done with the vid, ahh so good to relax for abit" she got out of her corner desk and quickly went to the fridge to grab some food before going to her feathery friend feeding him before returning to her comfy room to enjoy her pasta where she soon sat on her bed binge-watching YouTube. It was at this point in her night where she stumbled apond a video of a vlogger and her little experiment. "My First Shibari Experience" was what the video was called and being curious she continued to watch, she just simply laughed it off "h-heh I mean I-I don't get this..." she said "I mean it might even look uncomfortable with all the tight rope and stuff... hehe.." she quickly decided to click on another video taking her mind off the idea of bondage and being in someone's control, later in the night she decided to call it a day and quickly went to bed, while in her sleepy state she had a little special dream feeling more relaxed with the calm snow hitting her window. it started out as most silly dreams go a princess herself ruling over a kingdom in her dress being kind and fair until the typical evil wizard or villian captures her, very cliché yes but it felt to her at least very … fun to her. having the villian tie her arm and Breast together, struggling in her binds awaiting her friend to save her to save the day while bound in his arms and then... she awakes, the stormy thunder had woke her dreamy slumber, looking at her clock 1:45 am. "what the- 1 am? god it felt like I slept like 8 hours because of that-" Jaiden said showily walking up remembering her fantasy, quickly leaving her bed and stretching she decided to doddle a bit to pass her time, and still thinking on what to draw she feel hopelessness on passing the time "ugh what to do...?" she said thinking "w-well …" she thought as the memory of the video got her thinking. 

"n-no" she said falling back to sleep peacefully again.  
The cool morning was cold and calming with the storm had stop awaking Jaiden with a calmer morning that usual, she awakes up her hair all messy and her eyes still exhausted from the wonderful dream, eventually she managed to get her out of her bed and to make a simple cereal when she heard her phone vibrate on the table, "hey Jaiden was wondering when you'll come over" a Text from Rebecca or, let me explain as she called her YouTube channel.. they been becoming good partners and friends for a year now and always helped each other in situations. Jaiden sprung into action realizing she was late to her get together and rushes to get ready putting on a purple hoodie with pancake in mouth doing her hair and etc. and rushing to the door "alright ari ill be back sweetie have a good day bye!" she said slamming the door out of her house leaving her bird to eat her pancakes. outside her house Rebecca waits in the cool wintery weather with her dark red sweater freezing alittle wondering when her friend will come "ngh.. where is she?" Rebecca said getting abit angry when she saw a purple siluate running towards her, it was Jaiden running toward her finnaly meeting at her house panting "ah Jaiden your here!" Rebecca said "yeah *pant* sorry for running *pant* late" Jaiden said. the two later seen outside near a noodle restraint chatting about there lives "ive been just.. well noting just YouTube and animating." Rebecca said stuffed with noodles in her mouth "hehe yeah same been exercising and well animating just recently went to japan" Jaiden said " oooo thats great I remember a trip to-" Rebecca continued where Jaiden suddenly thought of her and the video wondering if she was the tied in the video blushing at the sight "jadien-jadien? JADIEN?!" Rebecca screamed cutting Jaiden's daydream and with a look of shock "you ok?" Rebecca said "you just zoned out there for a moment.." "o-oh yeah hehe my bad hehe...". Jaiden said embarrassingly. after the lunch the two decided to watch a movie to pass the wintery time laying on Rebecca's couch and well decided to watch Aladdin contentiously enough, after a while through the movie the get to the drowning scene, the famous one with Aladdin captured by the guards men, with this scene Jaiden imagined herself a princess laying on her magic carpet when suddenly BAM the guard are on top of her tieing and gagging her struggling freely until a big Bang whacks her back of the head knocking her back to reality realizing she day dreamed again, seeing Rebecca sleeping she sneaked into her bathroom, locking the door and just.. sits on the toilet just thinking on her imagination, back to her dream her bound up body gets tossed into the watery ocean sinking to the bottom struggling in her tight binds trying to break free and grab the lamp and well...loving every bit of the experience. *knock* *knock* "Jaiden you in there"? Rebecca said *then a flushing toilet was heard and the door opened to reveal Jaiden "uh yeah my bad hehe.." Jaiden said sneaking past her going back to the living room.

"well thanks for having me over Rebecca" Jaiden said giving a nod and blush "hehe no problem I know youll busy with your work so ill won't keep you here for long". the two gave a small hug before Jaiden left back to her home through the wintery world. 

once back to her home she decided to relax from her busy yet interesting day with her artistic friend, so to waste time at 10 at night she decided to watch some more YouTube videos but unforidently her mind was only filled with ropes and gags and only shook it off as just imaginary, later on her comfy bed she couldn't sleep tossing and turning thinking the arousing feeling of bondage "nugh… 11: 47?!...god why.. I-I mean it wouldn't hurt to..well try this once..." she told herself getting off her bed. she searched around her room but with no luck she did find a smooth, silky, piece of cloth so lays it on her bed for later. with no luck on her room she sneakily sneaks past her bird and looks through the drawers and finds a couple of zip ties "this will have to do" she whispered to herself before closing and locking the door behind her leaving herself in the room alone with the soft snow falling down the window, laying on her bed she starts to hesitate alittle bringing the cloth to her face, with one deep breath "here we go I guess.." she said gagging herself with the soft, smooth, silk cloth. "mmmmghh" she started to blush and moan but it wasn't over yet she had the zip ties to deal with, she began with the ankles tighting both ankles caused them more restricted movement and exposed feet next where her legs and arms and hands. she was completely all bound up, with no movement, she felt a strong feeling of pleasure overwhelm her and laying on her bed moans in pleasure through her cloth gag. "mmmumghhh 3 " every moment from her struggles and moans she enjoyed try to "escape her binds and struggling in her bed laying down and feeling abit lightheaded from the experience she started to close her eyes and drift into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
the cool rising sun begins to rise with soft snow still hitting the window, still on her bed opening her eyes slowly wakening up starts to stretch when she quickly realized she still bound and gagged in her shocked reaction "MUGH?!" blushing deeply she continued to struggle deeply thinking that she did it "*holy shit holy shit holy shit! I did it ...so this is what it feels like ..hehe*" her mind said struggling feeling her body tighten up and her chest openly free squirming around her bed but after awhile she decided that she had enough and...well forgot to bring a knife to cut herself realizing she began to panic"*nononononno! I'm stuck*" she struggles this this in mind and with all he struggles she fell of the bed comedically falling on her face making a loud bang on the floor "hwwww.." she groaned in pain still trying to find a way out getting up to her feet when she noticed the door and immediately hoped head first hopeing to bust it open then. BLAM, slaming face first then falling back realizing that her door was ..locked, the young animator started to look around for anything to use but there was nothing to use so all the animator could do is struggle "FHGG!"  
after 3 hours of struggling she felt all messy from her hair to her room in an attempt to be freed wishing there was a real night in shinning armor... she just rested on her bed laying there muffling, sweeting, and struggling readying to close her eyes trying to figure out a way to get out she started to wiggle one arm and the bind started to loosen causing Jaiden to spring into action closely wiggling her hand and with a string of luck got on of her arms freed, quickly she grabbed the cloth from her mouth taking a deep breath before freeing herself and the binds. the animator the sighed her body onto the bed breathing in and out heavily and giggled alittle and blushing just wondering to herself of her experience. after her break Jaiden stretched abit heading towards the fridge for her ate night dinner getting her little "tied up accident" out of her mind when she realize that where out of food "what? how are we-" she said before finding a single feather in the fridge and examines it. "awww come on ari!" she said yelling at the bird "* _sigh_ guess ill have to go to the store in that..cool..wintery..below 20 degrees..snow.." she said feeling hesitate she grabbed her hoodie and key then turning to her feathery friend "alright sweetie ill be back!" then rushing out the door starts to head to the store. grabing her essential supplies and food she decided to head back all tired and sore from her incident, "nugh.. god that was painful.. yet fun..yet very painfu-" she said before noticing a special store down a alley seemed very normal but also sketchy with the illuminated neon light with the typical xxx logo, being curious she decided to go down the ally to the secret door "hum *looks at the open sigh with a come inside on it* I-it seems to be open I guess..." she opened the door letting herself inside with a bit of a surprised for what was inside. the whole "store" was secret to reveal a arrangement of ...well various toys and gears, ropes and whips, latex and leather with various colors, and Jaiden was the only customer in the store wondering around looking and feeling the tight ropes blush deeply at the sight. "oh hello there!" a mysterious man said walking behind Jaiden scaring her half to death "woah woah m-my bad hehe im..kinda bad at this stuff.." the man was scrawny and abit thin with glasses and a beard.. to be honest he looked like a Dnd, gamer, and massive nerd but was generous. "oh no no its fine hehe was just looking around" Jaiden said "well welcome new comer to the...x...x..x shop OK! title needs work but you get the idea, so enjoy grab what you like or look around and enjoy 3  
oh and btw names Justin" he said heading back to his desk. the animator thought about it for a moment then decided to just grab what she wanted just the blindfold, rope, tape, and a purple ball gag, then heading back to the desk blushing deeply at the thought when she took a ship of her drink until … "alright that will be 6 buck" Justin said, almost spiting out her drink she shallowed ther gulp the shockingly said "holy.. WOW! that cheap?!" "yeah were a private store soooo basicly we give everyone a chance to buy something" Justin said. the animator excitingly gabing her money to pay until "you know since you seemed nice ill let you keep them free 3" he said giving a sweet smile, she decided to take the items and thanks him before heading out the door smiling to herself heading home for another session

(end of chapter 1)

i know I know this story seems cringy I don't blame you but id like some criticism and if you don't like this story then don't comment just ignore this~ but I hope you enjoy this story 3 no harm to jadien animations just a fun fanfic ..of bondage hehe w


	2. Chapter 2

yep on to chapter 2! so... one big note I did not write this for the intent on hating this youtuber (in fact I like her content) so please do not comment that I'm a perv or that this is offensive if you do not like this then please simple leave and go read another story please.. im also using the ocs the youtubers have all credit belongs to that respective tuber.. also not the spelling is abit off..and im sorry if this is stupid(lol)... but with that out of the way enjoy. ^w^

the jolly and dolly animator walking into her warm and comfortable home seeing her little bird ari on the table still just sitting there, giving him a gentle kiss before taking it to her room putting it in his little cage before leaving once more, with her little bondage playtime ended in a mess she learned from her mistake returning to the kitchen and grabbing a pair of scissors before returning to her room and locking it, getting ready for round two. she began to tie her ankles together with the tight and sturdy rope before grabbing her new and interesting ball gag that shinned purple in the midnight moon. before placing the new item in her mouth she blushed in embarrassment looking at her bird ari watching her through the cage. "..oh come on ari don't judge me... /" ari just nods in curiosity "I mean.j-just don't watch me..for now at least" the bird then turns around waddling in his cage, after the bird turned around the young animator soon placed the ball gag in her watery mouth. the feeling of the purple rubber and softs buckles around her cheek made the experience felt much better licking the rubber off from the ball before continuing tieing her wist behind her back leaving her completely bound and moaning. "mmugh 3" she moans struggling and drooling from her ball gag hitting the bed making a wet mess, feeling a bit embarrassed she decided to fall on the bed, feeling all helpless and kinky had gotten to her causing the girl to fall asleep.

Jaiden has slowly begun to wake up from her slumber having the sunlight hitting her face, hearing the birds chirp outside, and still snuggle in her binds. slowly she begun to cut down her ropes with the knife and with success, ungagging her mouth "ahh that was fun" she exclaims seeing ari still looking at her "well you seemed to have fun huh.." she said giggling a bit with ari giving her a cute little nod having "J" giggle cutely letting her bird out of his cage before beginning her daily routine.

after another day of writing and voicing her scripts for the next video she decided to call it a day, now feeling incredibly bored just stood there trying to figure out something, "hum..i mean if Rebecca's not busy..mmm maybe Tabbes..?or play a game with James… I mean there probably busy so maybe next time..." she said. she then noticed that today was Friday and that a storm was reported to come in a couple of hours or two and there was some time to kill and some money to spend "well I mean" she blushed thinking of the xxx shop snickering at the cliché name and maybe meet up with Justen and grab a subway or two, so with her kinky thought she decided to grab a purple hoodie got her jogging shoes and began to head out, not before giving ari a piece of bread and blew a kiss goodbye.

walking outside her small house she could feel the weather warmer and the snow melting slowing with mud and grass mixed in, with that in mind she was very excited not only a calm relaxing night of rope and tape but that spring was coming. taking a deep breath in the nightly air she began her way down to the same kinky shop sneaking her way towards the ally, still kind of nervous but also excited she returned to the familiar door with the familiar open sign still lit up through the ally corner and still a bit nervous she opened the shop and explore her fantasy.

once she entered the store surprised to see no one in the shop when she heard a familiar voice in the back "oh u-uh j-just hold up maam o-or sir Idk!" the voice was Justin funnily enough was probably busy with stock in the backroom...struggling weakly. "it's me Jaiden the new girl from yesterday" she yelled out Comediantly "oh h-hey um Jaiden uhh j-just oof! just get what you want ill be there in a minute...or 5" he said giving Jaiden a soft giggle. she explored the kinky shop grabbing the occasional tape rope and belts for some extra fun, but... that wasn't enough. she wanted to try something new, wanted some exciting, something that..well made her horney, she still continued until she saw a rainbow of a strange-looking equipment... there were latex suits, latex bikinis and latex straightjackets all in their rubbery glory, in ahh she decided to scroll the rubbery equipment, grabbing each of the items all of the course purple~ she also grabbed a vibrator and blindfold, a bit overmuch for her but imagining herself tightly bound all weekend with no worry she was excited of course! after waiting in the front office with a 100 bucks Justin in a sweaty look came back panting and wheezing "y-you ok-" Jaiden asked "yeah, yeah I'm just..just never need to carry so much stuff in one stock..." he jokingly said both of them giggling "so what do we have here?" he asked looking and examining her items "huh busy night huh?" "hehe more like busy weekend hehe" she said "well your in luck this is actually like 70 bucks." he explained with Jaiden giving him the 100 bucks before giving her 30 back "say you busy next week I-I mean id like to hang out, go to GameStop, watch a movie or something.." he said a bit nervously blushing "uh n-nope I'm not busy a-actually I'm fine with well a movie.." she said "great ill see you next time I guess, stay kinky my friend ^^" he said jokingly before letting her go to enjoy her weekend.

after grabbing some food she hurried back into her home with a bag full of kinky gear before the rushing thunderstorm hit her home, entering her tiny calm house she took a deep breath before heading into her small but comfy room, getting her comfy and soft sweatpants and the same hoodie that made it more comfortable when she heard a little tiny wet bang on her window, then another, and then another before more and more hut the protective glass. "guess it started to rain huh buddy" she said looking at ari giving a cute little chirp, before grabbing the scissors and a small knife just in case before returning and locking her bedroom door.

the storm hit hard with heavy water splashing on her window and thunder cracking over the heavens, but Jaiden didn't mind, she just enjoyed her food and watching some cartoons, one scene conveniently had a peril scene weights tied to her ankles, the tight rope around her, with the cliché cloth tied around her mouth in acutely nice art style. seeing this the young animator, of course, blushed a bit at the situation zoning out herself and the rain and imagining herself tied in rope and tape before taking the boot to the water sinking into the watery floor secretly, enjoying herself in the process. after a loud boom of thunder cutting her off of her thoughts before knowing the episode was over.

"ugh animating is sooo long," James said over a discord call, he was sketching a new video while Jaiden sketched out her sketchbook with the hard rain hitting her home, "yeah hehe tell me about it," said Jaiden, "*sighs* so you do anything new this week?" "oh I-I justed stayed at home and..did my job, hehe" she played trying not to expose her kinky secret, James seemed to have been talking about his weekend but Jaiden's thoughts have corrupted her, thinking about the new toys she brought and how fun it will be. "Jaiden..? HEY Jaiden?" James said "h-huh?!" she said "did you just blank out? I was in the middle of my story about how I was slapped by a fish..it seemed pretty fun too" James explained, "s-sorry bud I uh... blanked out there" "mmm...no worries, I have to go anyway it's late here, ill try to talk to you tomorrow k?" *after he explained he and Jaiden disconnected there to call and soon, Jaiden and ari where alone, Jaiden instantly grabbed her bag and played all her equipment on her comfy bed, most were latex and items that are expensive as hell if you search for a normal website.

she soon grabbed a latex bikini blushing and looked at ari, "ill be back!" she soon headed to the closet for a quick change, before the door opened to reveal her slim, smooth body with her breast a privates covered by the rubbery purple bikini, Jaidens face fully changing her Paley colorless body to a blush red "w-what do you t-think a-ari?" she stared looking at her bird embarrassingly, "I - I mean it looks and f-feels so g-good she soon rubbed one of her breast giving a deep breath with an unknown feeling, she returned to her bed to try to try her ropes, and her new ballgag, she slowly inserted the ball in her mouth tightening her gag feeling the drool drop from her gag "Mmmmm" she moaned rubbing and groping herself slowly and seductively before tieing her whist and arms behind her back and enjoying her stormy night. hours later she suddenly woke up still bound and gagged, groaned in her gag trying to wake up "seemed like I fell asleep like this..." she said, but she didn't worry in fact she wanted to say like thing forever, she felt comfortable and relaxed more than ever, I seemed to be the late morning 10 am to be precise, when she suddenly heard a knock a the door "h-hello? Jaiden? it's me Rebecca, things alright?" she was taken aback by this, she was here at this time?! Jaiden struggled frantically trying to get free but to no avail...

"hum, she should be here," said Rebecca trying to cover herself from the harsh rain "*sigh* guess I have to try to find where she is..". Rebecca looked through her window, seemed so dark but cozy, but no sign of Jaiden, she checked all her windows until she got to her back yard.. she hesitated but encouraged herself to go through, she looked around trying to find Jaiden but with no signs. Rebecca was about to leave until she heard some muffled noises through her bedroom, "hum? what going on?" she said looking in shock to see Jaiden all tied up struggling frantically. "oh my god! Jaiden?!" she said bagging the window Jaiden looked to her and she instantly jumped in shock in a comedic way. "h-hold on I'm coming!" Rebecca said struggling to open the patio door until they open, she took off her shoes and soon rushed to aid of Jaiden on the floor still struggling frantically, "J you alright?!" Rebecca said ungagging the gross ball gag out of Jaiden's mouth "y-yeah" Jaiden said disappointedly "what happened, how did you get kidnapped?!" "I w-well um" Jaiden was nervous to say but it soon slipped out "It-tied myself up Rebecca.." she said. "w-wait what?" Rebecca was confused abit trying to untie Jaiden's rope "I don't understand j.." Rebecca exclaimed. "well I-its a long-story.." Jaiden said.

after minutes of telling her experience, Rebecca blushed a bit and then giggled a bit "hehe so that's the whole story huh?" Rebecca jokingly said "yep... I like bondage, and you caught me in the middle of it" Jaiden said embarrassingly. "well don't worry J ill keep your secret dear" Rebecca winked Jaiden and Rebecca nodded to each other when Jaiden had a thought "hey wait Rebecca why did you come over anyway?" she said concerningly "oh, ah well you see...my house is gonna be in renovating for 2 weeks sooo I need a place to stay and I thought this would be my best option" Rebecca explained "and now knowing your secret, hehe this seems fun" she said flirtingly with a slight blush from Jaiden "r-right I.. um y-your welcome to stay as long as y-you want" "fantastic I got my stuff in my car be right back!" Rebecca said rushing to her comedically, with Jaiden and ari looking at each other "welp, guess we have a roommate hehe ^^;"

the end of chapter 2 I soooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait!, to behonest I kinda lost interest in writing but recently I kinda got motivated again I thank you all for the kind reviews im open to criticism ^^ hope yall have a great summer!


End file.
